If you were Mine
by Kikyohater1329
Summary: Kouga forces Kagome to drink a potion that makes her fall in love with him! Will Inuyasha break the spell or will he lose Kagome forever?
1. toxic

**Hey people this is kikyohater1329.This is my very first fan fic and i'm totaly freaked! But I do have a few rules...1NO FLAMES(i don't know if I can handle that)2I want at least 5 reviews before updating.Now without further ado I give you my first fan fic "If you were Mine"**

If you were Mine

By Kikyohater1329

"Ahhh this is sooo relaxing" Kagome thought to herself she was bathing after a tough battle with Naraku.Sango had suggested she come with but Kagome asured her she'd be fine on her own.But Inuyasha didn't like the idea of Kagome going at all!

* * *

"_Inuyasha i'll be fine"Kagome assured the stubborn hanyou. "Well could you at least let Sango go with you ?"Inuyasha asked. "I repeat Inuyasha I'll be Fine!"Kagome said grabbing her bath stuff and walking away. Inuyasha jumped up his favorite tree and rolled his eyes "If your not back in 30 minutes i'm coming to get you" Inuyasha told her."Fine" Kagome agreed walking out of sight._

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha why do you have to be so stubborn?" Kagome asked herself getting up and wrapping a towel around her slender body. She began to walk to camp were everyone especially Inuyasha were waiting for her.Then Kagome heard a rustle in the bushes she let out a long sigh before saying "Inuyasha i'm already out so you don't have to hide!" "You always were so fond of that mutt when my dear Kagome will you finally realize I am the one for you?"Kouga said getting out of the bushes."Kouga!"Kagome said kinda shocked."My my Kagome you do look rather thirsty here drink this"Kouga said handing Kagome a cup with a red mixture inside." Uh no thanks i'm not thirsty" Kagome said pushing the drink away and walking passed Kouga.'_Then I guess i'll have to force you' _Kouga thought grabbing Kagome by the wrist "Hey let go!" Kagome yelled.Kouga then pinned Kagome to the floor his legs on her knees and his hands on her wrist. Kagome began to get really freaked so she did the only thing she could "INUYASHA,INUYASHA"she yelled as loud as she could.

* * *

" Has it been 30 minutes already?" Inuyasha asked the others. "Inuyasha, how should we know?Miroku replied" If you want to go get Kagome then just go" Shippo said. Inuyasha growled and was about to hit Shippo when something caught his attention."INUYASHA,INUYASHA" a familiar voice rang through his ears.He jumped up "Kagome!" he yelled grabbing his tetsauiga and running off. "Hey Inyasha wait for us!"Sango yelled." Ill go by myself!" He yelled back before running out of sight.

* * *

"Kouga get off of me, please!"Kagome pleaded with the wolf demon her legs were beginning to hurt."Just a minute my love" Kouga said pulling out the cup with the red mixture and forcing it down Kagome's throat.The young miko tried her hardest not to swallow but she couldn't help it as she swallowed hard. Kouga got of of her "Soon you will be mine" he said. "Yeah right i will never be yours and when Inuyasha gets here your going to wish you hadn't have said that" Kagome threatened."Oh is that so and what will that half-breed do?" he asked. "This" Inuyasha yelled coming out of a bush his tetsauiga ready."Wind Scar!"he yelled putting his tetsauiga to the ground.Kouga dodged out of the way "You aren't worth Kagome's time she needs a real man to care for her!"Kouga said."Kagome will never like you!"Inuyasha said back."Well we will all see in 3 days won't we" Kouga asked before leaving the woods._'three days what does he mean by that?' _Inuyasha thought before running towards Kagome who didn't look to well."Kagome are you alright?" he asked."I'm fine" she said so softly Inuyasha could barely hear even with his super sensitive demon ears."No your not" Inuyasha told her before embracing her tightly.Then he whispered softly in her ear"If anything ever happens to you i would never forgive myself". Then they pulled apart."Inuyasha I--" Kagome didn't get a chance to finish beforecollapsing in Inuyasha's arms."Kagome, what did Kouga do to you?"Inuyasha asked before carrying her bridal-style towards camp... 

**So what did you think? I hope i get tons of reviews! Hey and if there are any sexy chulo writers out there Halla at your mamasita! See ya soon(hopefully)!**

**Love ya lots!**

**kikyohater1329**


	2. lonely

**Hey people kikyohater here again! Thanks so muchfor all thereviews I got from you nice people out there. I don't think its very nice to keep you waiting so I give you my second chapter (drumroll please)...Oh I almost forgot this chapter is a song fic (yay!;)**

**If you were Mine**

**Chapter 2:Lonley**

Inuyasha was sleeping next to Kagome she hadn't woken up since his battle with Kouga. Then Kagome's eyes fluttered open she looked around "Kouga?" she asked staring at the hot guy lying next to her.Inuyasha's ears perked up as he awoke to the sound of Kagome's voice_'Kouga is she crazy?' _Inuyasha thought."No it's Inuyasha" he replied."Where's Kouga how long have I been asleep?" Kagome asked."three days why do you want to know where Kouga is he's the one who did this to you?"Inuyasha replied. Kagome shot straight up"Ok, **first of all **Kouga is my **boyfriend!Second of all** I know he would never hurt me!"_ 'boyfriend what is this girl smoking?'_ Inuyasha thought. "But kagome I--" Inuyasha was interuppted by Kouga coming to the scene(what a jerk I love my mind!hahahaha!)"Hey baby,miss me?"he asked."Of course!"Kagome replied getting up and sweetly **kissing** Kouga on the **lips.** Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand and lead him outside Inuyasha of course followed behind (that's rightInuyasha go get your woman!) Then he dodged towards Kouga with his claws ready "IRON REAVER---" "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha hit face first in the ground.After the spell wore off he got up dusted himself off and said "But Kagome I thought you----". Kagome's anger built up "YOU WHAT INUYASHA DID YOU THINK I **_LIKED_** YOU IS THAT IT? WELL READ MY LIPS **I DON'T LIKE YOU NEVER HAD NEVER WILL SO STAY THE _FUCK _AWAY FROM ME!**"(that's right Kagome cusses!rock on!)"but Kagome please---"Inuyasha begged."SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!" Kagome yelled before she and her _new man_ Kouga left."Ow" Inuyasha whimpered. After a while Inuyasha jumped up his favorite tree to think "Kagome why are you acting so strange why did you leave me so lonely?"

**_Lonely I'm Mr Lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
I'm so lonely,_**

Inuyasha decided to take a walk but the memories of what Kagome said haunted his mind.

**_Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl_**

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

**_Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely_**

Inuyasha didn't know but he found himself in the springs then his foot hit something on the ground. He looked down to see a cup (stupid Kouga left it there) luckily there was still a drop of the red mixture inside. Inuyasha took it and ran to find Kaede _'I bet she will know what this is'_ Inuyasha thought running towards her hut_ "I will save you Kagome I promise"_ he vowed...

**So that's that chapter likey? I'm sure you do. Well I dont have lots to say R&R por favor (please)**

**Love ya lots,**

**Kikyohater1329**


	3. Kouga's plan

**Hey people kikyohater1329 back again for my third chapter!So sorry it took me a while to update my computer went out and we just got it fixed. This is my first and probably only fan fic cuz my mom says i'm wasting my time and need to join a after school program so here you go!**

**If you were mine**

**chapter 3:Kouga's plan**

So if you remember last time Inuyasha had found the cup of red mixture Kouga had left behind and was going to find Kaede.Well let us check on our new couple(Kouga & Kagome) shall we? "Oh kouga im so happy were finally together!"Kagome squealed munching on a fish she was asleep for three dayz if you recall."Me too."Kouga replied.But who knew that deep down inKouga's screwed up mind that he had a evil plan arising?(oh yeah me!lol)he was planning ...(should i tell)to..(yeah I think i will)dump Kagome and break her heart!Why you ask? well Kouga had spent all his time waiting for Kagome but all she cared about was Inuyasha so this was revenge!"Kagome I want to tellyou something ok?"Kouga began."Sure,kouga what is it?"kagome replied."This!"kouga said planting a kiss on Kagome's lips!_this feels funny like Kouga isn't the one I should be kissing it's someone else'_Kagome couldn't help but think."Kagome I love you"Kouga said "I love you too"Kagome replied.Kouga hugged her with a evil grin on hisface'_three weeks my love three weeks then you will feel the pain i've felt for so long'_Kouga thought as he noticed Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms!He fell asleep aswell.

* * *

"Can you repeat that?"Inuyasha asked Kaede stunned. "Inuyasha ye has repeated three times!"Kaede replied. "I know just one moretime?"Inuyasha asked.Kaede took a long breath then said"The potion Kagome drank is 'love potion' that will make the person who drank itwhich is Kagome fall in love with the person who gave them the potion that would be Kouga" "Is there any way to break the spell?"Inuyasha asked. "yes but I must warn ye will not like it"Kaede replied "Come on Kaede this is Kagome were talking about I would do anything for her!"Inuyasha said. "alright then ye asked for it ye must write a song and sing it to Kagome on the night of the new moon"Kaede told Inuyasha."WHAT 1st of all i don't sing 2nd of all I would be humanon that night!"Inuyasha reminded Kaede. Kaede rolled her eyes and got up to leave but not before telling Inuyasha this "Inuyasha ye knows ye love kagome and ye knows Kagome loves you" then she left. Inuyasha thought and thought and thought _'kagome loves me?I wonder what she's doing with Kouga?What should I call the song?'_ "INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's thoughts were interuppted by someone calling hisname.He ran outsideto see shippo with his head stuck in a tree (aw poor thing).Inuyasha quickly pulled him out "What were you doing in there Shippo?"Inuyasha asked. "I lost my ball and I thought it was in there"Shippo explained.Then Inuyasha noticed Kagome's yellow backpack on the ground.'_She left her backpack?'_ Inuyasha got an idea and began rumaging through kagome's backpack."Inuyasha you shouldn't be going through kagome's things"Shippo warned."Shut up!" Inuyasha barked at the poor little fox demon while pulling out a pencil and paper. He jumped up his favorite tree"what are you doing Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. "shhh..I'm trying to write"Inuyasha replied writing down the words "If you were Mine"...

**SIKE!(about this being my first and only fan fic)**

**what kind of person do you think I am?**

**Well as usual **

**Love ya!'**

**Kikyohater1329:)**


	4. if you were mine

**hey sup?kikyohater here well who else? thanks for all the awesome reviews this is the final chapter of "If you were mine" but don't worry I already have another story down it's a whole lot longer! well blah blah blah here's the chapter.**

**If you were Mine**

**chapter 4:Kouga's plan in action**

**Three weeks later on the night of the new moon...**

Kouga hadkept kagome going with this 'he loved her'thing for a while.If you remember he said he would give her three weeks. "Umm Kagome I have something to tell you"Kouga started. "Yes" Kagome answered sweetly."I um...don't think this is working"Kouga said. "What do you mean?"Kagome asked sort of confused. "I mean our **"relationship"** it's not working" Kouga replied before heading to the door but was stopped by Kagome grabbing his wrist."Kouga can we talk about this please!"she asked tears streaming down her face."No kagome we can't" he replied leaving the poor miko all alone. Kagome got up and ran to the bone eater's well where she cried her eyes out.Just thinking about all that had happened _'i was so mean to Inuyasha I have nobody now' 'I hate myself!' _she took out her compact (that was in her pocket) and looked at herself her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was tangled up."I HATE MYSELF!"Kagome **yelled** that time as she threw her compact to the floor and it shattered in pieces.Kagome then realized she was all alone and had no one so she took the largestpiece of her compact mirror and slit her wrist!...

* * *

"Finished!"Inuyasha exclaimed happily even though he was in human formhe had finished the song for Kagome and was going to sing it to her!"I am very proud of ye Inuyasha that song came from your heart" Kaede exclaimed."Thanks" inuyasha replied before running in search of Kagome. Since he wasn't a half-demon he couldn't smell her so he just ran to were Kouga's tribe stayed. He entered a place with tons of huts he looked in everyone till he found Kouga's he was asleep! Inuyasha didn't see kagome so he grabbed kouga's hair and yelled "WAKE UP WOLF!" Kouga waked right up and stared at Inuyasha" look mutt I dumped that wench she ran off somewhere"he said."YOU WHAT!"Inuyasha couldn't believe his human ears"WHY YOU--"Inuyasha was about to polverize Kouga when a little girl entered the hut "um..im very sorry for intruding but we found a young maiden she had slit her wrist" the girl said. Inuyasha turned to the girl "What did this maiden look like?" he asked. "oh she was very pretty but her clothes were very strange" the girl replied. Inuyasha knew that that had to be Kagome "take me to her" he ordered the girl.The girl nodded and took Inuyasha to a small hut. 

There was Kagome lying on a cot she looked awful her hair was awful but still she was beautiful to Inuyasha.The girl left and knelt beside Kagome her eyes fluttered open "Inuyasha?" she whispered so Inuyasha could barely hear. Inuyasha lifted her up and hugged her gently "kagome i want to sing you something"Inuyasha finaly said. Kagomes eyes widened she never thought in a million years Inuyasha would sing to her! Inuyasha sat her down gently and began to sing:

**If you were mine,  
I'd be your everything and you'd be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want  
if you were mine  
Ohhh Yeaaa  
**

**Everything I dreamed about  
Everything that I talked about  
One thing I can't live without  
I wanna get closer to you  
Can't stand being far away  
Knowing that you don't feel the same way  
Questioning bring tears to your eyes**

If you were mine,  
I'd be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
All words I sing about  
All that is that I write about  
Only thing I wanna hear about  
So that I can get closer to you  
I know that there is someone else, but he's only thinking of himself  
Doesn't make any sense for you to be lonely

If you were mine,  
I'd be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Ohhh Yeaaa  
Let me be the one to share your hopes and dreams with  
You'll never be alone again, cuz' I will hold you endlessly  
Please don't be afraid to let your brokenheart guide you  
Into these open arms that long to surround you, baby!

If you were mine,  
I'd be your your everything and you be the only thing that I would ever need  
If you were mine,  
I would tell everyone that you are the only one that I could ever want

Kagome seemed to snap back to reality she looked at Inuyasha (who was still in his in human form)"Inuyasha?"she asked. Inuyasha hugged her again "I love you Kagome!"He said happy she was alright."I love you too"Kagome replied.Then they kissed (of course!) Once they broke apart kagome said "you know Inuyasha half demon or not your a great kisser!"she laughed so did inuyasha. Then he carried her away...

**So what'd ya think not bad for a first huh? well here's a sneak of my next story:**

**Untold Secrets:What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome's curious sixteen year old daughter falls in the bone eaters well and finds out there hidden secret? read and find out!**

**Love ya lotz,**

**kikyohater1329**


End file.
